


Hot to the Touch

by Kalloway



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Skyfire likes the sun.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Hot to the Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



> for anythingdrabble, 'fuel'

When he could, Skyfire traveled. Earth was a fascinating planet filled with enough things to observe and record to keep him busy for thousands of years. But he did rather like the desert outside of the Autobots' base the most. It was spacious enough for him to move around without fear and, best of all, it was warm. But nobody was surprised that he liked warm places. Skyfire certainly wasn't.

He liked the feel of the sun beating down and his wings being hot to the touch.

Wheeljack had even offered him solar panels...

Which he took and used often.


End file.
